Brothers till the end
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Mokuba wishes to have a good Thanksgiving with Seto but always get disappointed. He gets to the point he doubts Seto wants any time to be with him at all. Seto wants his brother to be happy but will he see what the boy wants is in front of him?


**Arashi: This is something for Thanksgiving since it's already here. The Kaiba brothers came to mind since they deserve something to be a family. I hope you guys will enjoy this fic and try to keep them in character.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh at all…*sighs***

Summary- Mokuba just wants to spend time with his brother but it's hard when he works all the time. With Thanksgiving around the corner Mokuba finds himself doubting Seto will have time for them to be a family. Will Seto find the real reason behind his brother's sadness?

* * *

Brothers till the end

Grey eyes stares blankly at the chair across from him. Tears burn at the edges of his eyes as a soft sigh escape from the young boy. Memories of Thanksgiving appear in his mind when he was younger and his older brother around spending it with him as a family. He opens the card locket around his neck to stare into the old picture of Seto when he truly smiled.

"Big brother will you be working again or be with me as a family?" Mokuba ask the old question already knowing the answer to it.

The boy shook his head pushing back the chair wondering what to do till dinner since the following day is Thanksgiving. His heart not in the mood for the festivities and disappoint not having something to distract him. Everyone he knew is going to be busy and wouldn't have time to hang out. Mokuba walks out of the kitchen miserably while his mind jumble with doubt not once seeing a pair of blue eyes watching him.

Seto sighs softly in the shadows thinking to make Mokuba happy. He heard the familiar voice of Noa speak from his computer.

"Seto you should call a break in the project of getting me my own body to be with Mokie." Noa smiles sadly, desiring to be part of a family.

"I think I'll do that Noa. I just don't want Mokuba to find out about his Christmas present of having you in your own body." Seto answers, his heart heavy with guilt since the past several years he has been neglecting this holiday to be with Mokuba.

Seto closes his eyes heading to his room for the night thinking of a possible way to apologize to his little brother. A thought struck him as a plan came to mind. A thanksgiving dinner with the dweebs joining them will make his little brother happy. He knew they had nothing to do really since he heard from the mutt earlier.

He also knew Yugi's grandfather had a trip to go on. The idea of also inviting the Ishtars and Ryou with his dark half including Valentine who happens to be staying with Mutt and his sister He'll call them in the morning before Mokuba finds out. Sleep coming faster to the older Kaiba then normal.

**-Following morning-**

Seto yawns glancing at the clock on his bedside table. It shows it's seven in the morning. He blinks a bit waking up more as he got off the bed. He grabs some clothes then hops in for a quick shower. He put on a black turtle neck-shirt with black jeans. He slips out of his room silently walking down the hall to his little brother's room. He opens the door to find Mokuba fast asleep with a child-like smile on his features.

He smiles softly at the sight his heart warming. He knew this idea will make Mokuba's day this year. He grabs his cell phone calling the game shop hoping that the gang is there. His thoughts far as the ringing go on. He heard the phone being picked up by the familiar voice of Yugi's.

"Hello," Yugi said tiredly.

"Yugi I have a favor to ask of you and your friends." Seto begins wondering if he really did want the geek squad to come to his house.

"What do you need Kaiba? Everyone is at the game shop," Yugi questions.

Seto sighs softly a bit as the chant in his mind gets louder. "This is for Mokuba." He answers truthfully, "I was wondering if everyone that includes the Ishtars, Valentine and Ryou besides his Yami would like to join me and Mokuba for Thanksgiving today."

Yugi smiles over the phone replies energetically. "Every one is able to make it. Want us to bring some things over?"

"Yes that would be fine. I'm going to head that way right now to pick you guys up and head back after most of the preparations is done. Thanks for doing this. "Seto said softly unsure if this would be like if have friends.

"Any time you need some help I'll be at your side since you are my friend, Kaiba. See you soon and happy Thanksgiving." Yugi replies ending a lets a true smile grace his lips exciting the house driving in one of the cars he owns. Not minding the hazy morning at all. His thoughts on his little brother and what their lives were like before the adoption in the hell hold. He uses to smile and joke around freely with out a care in the world. But that is long gone though it's deep within him. He wants to see his little brother smile once more and it would satisfy him.

* * *

Mokuba rolls off his bed banging his head on the floor. He moans a bit rubbing the tender spot gingerly muttering softly under his breath. "That hurts and I really got to stop sleeping near the edge if that is going to keep happening. I wonder if Seto didn't go to work."He runs out of his room with hopes raise high at the prospect of Seto home instead of the office as usual. Opening his older brother's door, Mokuba felt disappointed at the sight of the already made bed. His heart down in his stomach the boy trudge down the stairs to the living room to watch some T.V till Seto comes home. Tears rolling down his cheeks grey eyes dull out a tiny bit more. Doubt clouding his mind more then ever.

"Why did you have to work big brother? I'm not worth to spend time around any more!?" He whispers softly.

Not once seeing the note on the coffee table flittering open. Mokuba's eyes grew heavy after watching so many pointless shows dealing with family. He didn't hear the computer turn on or the Hologram version of Noa standing before him.

"Mokie everything will come clear. This I promise you….little brother." Noa spoke softly his hands coming real for a few minutes to cover the sleeping boy with a blanket near by.

"Hm? What is this? A note from Seto?"

Noa opens the note reading out loud not once noticing the sleepy eyes watching him.

"'Dear Mokie, I'm sorry for not being home when you woken up. I did promise you we will be a family once again and I did keep that promise. No I didn't go to work but invite some people for being with us for thanksgiving. I'll be home later and have everything prepared. Don't forget I love you little brother. Your older brother, Seto.'" Small smile form on his lips a bit as his green eyes shines with joy for his eldest brother's plan. "I'm glad you took my advice Seto."

* * *

Seto stood out side of the door glad to know the gang will come in a few hours from now. He couldn't believe the differences now he manages to let them in. They join him in their jokes and everything. He'll have to thank Mokuba for that later for telling him constantly.

He frowns seeing the inside has no light other in the living room from the T.V. His heart broke at the tear stain mar the cherubic cheeks of the sleeping boy. He scoops the boy in his arm cooing softly until the lids blocking flickers a bit.

"Big brother?" Mokuba ask tiredly.

"Silly Mokie and happy thanksgiving," the older boy replies softly.

Mokuba stares at the brunette in surprise as the voices of Yugi and the others came through the door. "You remember Seto?" He asks shyly.

"I remember and decide to bring them to have a true thanksgiving as a family again." Seto answers, kissing the boy's forehead softly.

Mokuba felt his doubt about his brother evaporate before him. Seto brought his wish come true for thanksgiving and spend time with him. He smiles a bit as the gang stood at the door not wanting to intrude the family moment between the brothers.

"Happy Thanksgiving Seto and you are the best big brother ever." Mokuba whispers to him as the every one settles around them enjoying themselves. 'A family at last just wish Noa could enjoy this with me." he muse thoughtfully as the green hair boy comes to mind.

* * *

**Arashi: I hope you guys will enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. Happy Thanksgiving everyone. ^^**


End file.
